parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 5.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * Thomas: Speedy! Look! Over there! It's the Toad village! We've made it! We're both finally back at the Toad Town. (grabs his lightsabers and activates them but chops a tree down to free a jump spring board and switches off his lightsabers. Speedy and Thomas jump on the spring board and open to grab a Hammer Throw badge and jump back down. Thomas arrives safely back at the Toad village to meet up with Toad looking at the Toad town, happy) * Toad: Mr. Thomas! I'm so glad you're OK! The town is in an uproar! The princess kidnapped! The very castle up- rooted! It's bedlam! I really don't know what we can do about all this... Please, Mr. Thomas! Save Her Highness! * Thomas: Don't worry. (hears a whistle blowing, and gasps, astonished, but sees that a train coming into the station, is hauled by Edward the blue engine, piloting James the red engine, with four coaches) * Edward: Oh hi Thomas, I wonder how you're doing right now... It's good to see you, my friend. I'm glad to see you're all right! After all that castle craziness, I was really worried about you. After running outside when the castle flew up into the sky, I quickly escaped just in time. (sees Speedy with a collar around his neck attached to a lead) Oh? And who are you? * Speedy: My name is Speedy. Nice to meet you! I see that's great, just great. You're on an exciting adventure with Thomas. Talk about unfair. Rosie and Spencer is guarding the house, so Spencer and Rosie will stay at home. * Thomas: Okay, come on, Speedy. (whistles and departs with Toad still coupled up to Edward's eight freight cars and with Thomas pulling them. As Thomas arrives at the Shooting Star Summit, he picks up another star piece, and heads his way to the top to meet up all the engines at the meeting) * Eldstar: Welcome Thomas... We've been waiting for you. We're the 7 Star Spirits. Our job is to grant the wishes of good people from our home in Star Haven, a place high beyond the sky. We're going to tell you something incredibly important. Please listen carefully. The other day, Cerberus and his followers invaded our peaceful Star Haven. They stole our prized treasure, the Star Rod, which we've cared for since the beginning of time. * Mamar: The Star Rod... ...is powerful beyond belief. It can grant any wish. For as long as we can remember, Bowser has been making wishes like, for instance... "I'd like to trounce Thomas" or "I want Princess Emily to like me." Of course, Stars ignore such selfish wishes. As a result, his wishes were never granted. * Skolar: Cerberus...that fiend... When he found out that we were ignoring his wishes, he came and stole the Star Rod so he could grant his own wishes. He seems content right now, many because he defeated you and captured the princess. Soon enough, though, I fear he will wish for more...and then terrible things will happen. * Muskular: It is the responsibility of the 7 Star Spirits to keep the Star Rod safe and use it properly. We must get the Star Rod back from Cerberus and return it to its rightful place! In order to do this, Thomas, we need your help! * Misstar: Sadly... ...right now you are not strong enough to challenge Cerberus... ...he has made himself all-powerful by making wishes with the Star Rod. He is terrible to behold! * Klevar: Once we 7 Star Spirits are reunited in Star Haven, we can give you the power to fight Cerberus even with his newfound strength. With our help, you can prevail! * Kalmar: Thomas...we are... Alas... We've nearly exhausted our power to talk to you. Although it looks like we're there beside you, it is only an illusion. We're using all of our strength to communicate with you over a great distance. But even now, our strength is fading... We've been caught and are being held by Cerberus's followers in different places throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Please, Thomas, first of all, you must rescue us! * Eldstar: In order to take the Star Rod back from Cerberus... and save Princess Emily... we need your help... Please, Thomas... you are our last hope... and we will... * Thomas: Okay, let's go, Speedy! (flees with Speedy back to Toad town where he was before) * Narrator: Meanwhile, Emily, tied up, and with her mouth covered, sighs sadly. * Emily: (sniffles) Thomas's probably hurt... Everyone's in prison... The Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed if things continue the way they're going. Something must be done... If only somebody could help me... AND MISS TRUNCHBULL WALK IN * Cerberus: Gwaa ha ha ha ha!! My dear Princess Emily, how are you doing this fine day? It's no use waiting for Thomas this time, my dear! We're soooooo high above the sky right now. Even Thomas doesn't have a chance of reaching us up here! You know, Princess, as long as I have this Star Rod, no one in the Mushroom Kingdom can touch me. You know the power that grants everyone's wishes? It's mine! Isn't that just wonderful? Imagine what it's like down in your kingdom! Your subjects must be so upset because their wishes aren't being granted! Oh, how delightful! They deserve it for the way they've treated us Koopas over the years. If you, you know, want anything, all you need to do is ask me, Princess. I can grant wishes. Of course, I'll only grant requests that I like... Anyway, think about it. You take care, Princess Emily! Enjoy your stay here! You watch yourself, Princess. You'd better not cause trouble. Surrender to me or you will die here where you stand. AND MISS TRUNCHBULL LEAVE * Emily: : Oh... Please... If only somebody could help me... Huh? HER BALCONY DOOR STAR KID COMES IN * Twink: Hello, Princess Emily! Pleased to meet you! My name is Twink. * Emily: But you're... You're a Star Kid, aren't you? How'd you get here? * Twink: I came from Star Haven to grant your wish! It's our job to grant wishes, you know. * Emily: Oh! You came because I wished that somebody could help me? * Twink: Yes, of course! * Emily: Oh, that's just great! Thank you so much for coming! Here's my wish: Go right now and take that Star Rod back from Cerberus, OK? Think you can do it? * Twink: ...... Uh...sorry... That's a little much for a novice Star like me... Maybe one of the honorable Star Spirits from Star Haven could grant a wish like that. I'm so sorry. Please, ask for something easy, something a small Star can do. * Emily: Then... Can you take me away from here? Everyone in my castle has been captured and I have to save them all as soon as possible. * Twink: ...Oh...I'm sorry. I can't grant that wish either, I'm afraid. Actually, I just got called up to the sky a day ago, so I can't do big wishes yet... If I were a more splendid Star, maybe I could actually help... * Emily: It's all right... Don't be sad, Twink. Thomas will definitely do something to save us all. He's probably coming right now! Oh! Twink! Do you think you can find Thomas? I want you to give this to him. * Twink: This is a Lucky Star, isn't it? OK! I'll do it! Princess Emily, I'll fly to the Mushroom Kingdom just as quick as I can! * Emily: Oh! Wait, Twink! Wait one second! Can you also... Please tell Thomas that... I'm fine and he shouldn't worry... ...OK? Can you tell him that? * Twink: Of course! I'll tell him your exact words, Princess Thomas! Definitely! Now don't despair... I'll be back soon, so stay safe until I return, OK? FLIES OFF ONTO THE BALCONY * Emily: Thomas... Where are you...? * THOMAS AND SPEEDY WALKS TOWARD TOAD TOWN, THEY GET HIT BY TWINK * Twink: Ouch!! Oh, sorry, sorry, so sorry! I'm in a huge hurry!! Oh...it's...!? You're Thomas, aren't you!? Thank the Stars I found you! How do you do? I'm Twink. Princess Emily asked me to bring something to you. Ahhh... Yes, here it is! Here, this is it! Take it! HANDS MARIO THE LUCKY STAR * Thomas: Wow. Thanks! * Twink: That's the "Lucky Star" from Princess Emily. Now that it's yours, you can use the "action command." May I take a moment to explain what the action command is? EXPLAINS THE ACTION COMMAND * Thomas; Thanks. * Twink: Once you understand how to use the action command properly, you'll be even more powerful. * Speedy: Terrific! You'll be much tougher in battle now! Magikoopa: Here you are! MAGIKOOPA FLIES IN What!? It can't be... Were you following me!? * Magikoopa: What a foolish Star Kid! I knew that if I followed you I'd find Thomas! If I defeat Thomas right now, I'll be famous. I'll tell Miss Trunchbull! She'll shower me with praise! She'll give me a raise! Here I come!! ENGAGE IN BATTLE MANAGES TO BEAT THE MAGIKOOPA BY SCRATCHING AND BITING HIM * Twink: Well done, Thomas! You're as strong as they say. I know that you'll be able to defeat Cerberus! I'm going to return to Princess Emily's side. I'm not strong enough to relaly help her, but at least I can tell her you're OK. Well, Mario... ...see you later! Oh dear! I almost forgot to tell you the message from Princess Emily. "I'm all right, so don't worry about me..." ...that's exactly what she said. I get the feeling, though... ...that she's very lonely. Anyway, I'll do my best to help the both of you! But please be brave! You must save Princess Emily! GOES BACK TO PEACH * Thomas: Okay, I will. Thanks. * Speedy: Off Twink goes... back to Cerberus's Castle. And a brave little guy... * Thomas: Brave when necessary. Full hearted. * Speedy: OK, Thomas, let's get down to business! * Thomas: Let's go! Category:Daniel Pineda